Love or Secret Mission!
by mori 'momochi' sakuranba
Summary: CHAPTER 6 Sakura dan Ino salah masuk kelas dan masuk ke kelas Naruto! Temari bawa teropong? Dilia dan Aika ikut tariktambang? Helen nyusruk pas balap karung? Kosuke dan GaarAufa nagkep belut? REVIEW yaa! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Ini fict pertama kuu maafff jeleekkk T

Ini fict pertama kuu maafff jeleekkk T.T

Love or Secret Mission?!

Mori Sakuranba

Chapter 1 : Penasaran?

Enjoy

Bel pergantian pelajaran telah berbunyi. Kelas VIII-7 berisik karena tidak ada guru. Begitu pula dengan Sakura cs.

" KYAAAA tadi dia keren banget pas salaman sama guruuu!!", kata hinata memblushing.

"masaa?? Haha", jawab Temari

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Begitu pula Ino.

" kalian ngomong apa sih?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata, Temari, dan Tenten.

"mmm….. kasih tau nggak yaa??", kata Hinata bimbang. "yaudah, kasihtau saja deh.. ngg sebenarnyaa… sebenarnyaa.. a..kk..uuu…"

BRAKKK

Tiba tiba Guru Tsunade masuk dan mengagetkan semua anak. Otomatis hinata menghentikan kata katanya.

"ada apa ini??" Tanya Tsunade. Suaranya menggelegar sampai kaca jendela bergetar.

Satu kelas hening.

"kalian ini kelas EKSKLUSIVE PALING BURUK!! Kakak kelas kalian yang eksklusive tidak akan berisik seperti kalian!!", katanya.

Ya, kelas Sakura dan kawan kawan merupakan kelas "Eksklusive" kelas unggulan yang berada 1 tingkat diatas akselerasi.

Tsunade masih marah marah di kelas. Untung, beberapa detik kemudian kakashi muncul dan (lagi-lagi) terlambat dengan alasan bokisnya. Pelajaran kakashi berlangsung mebosankan. Kesempatan itu digunakan Hinata untuk melanjutkan kata katanya tadi.

"ngg.. anoo.. Sakura ayo ikut gue ke belakang bentar.."

"oke"

"begini… ada orang yang gue sukai disekolah ini.. adek kelas siihh.. hmm"

"namanya?", Tanya sakura

".. naruto.. Uzumaki Naruto", kata hinata shy shy cat

"ooohhh jadi ituu… udah pernah nyapa kan pasti??"

"belom"

DOOOONNG DONGG DONNGGG

"dasar Hinata ampun deehh", batin Sakura lalu ia beranjak ke tempat duduknya. Ia ingin memberitahu Ino.

"APA?? HINATA PUNYA GEBETANN??", Tanya Ino dengan toa nyaa..

"iyaaa.. tapi kasiann dia gak pernah tegur sapa ama tuh oraangg", kata Sakura.

"hmm.."

"gue penasaran.. orangnya gimana sih?", Tanya ino

"nggak tau, Tanya yuukk!", balas Sakura.

Sakura berdiri ke tempat duduknya dan pergi ke tempat Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari berkumpul.

"anoo… gue penasaran sama gebetan hinataa… ngg kasih tau dong", sakuar memohon.

Hinata mau membuka mulut tapi terpotong oleh Temari

"boleh.."

"asalkan, kau harus melakukan sutu ujian tertentu.."

"HAAAHH??"

To Be Continued

MAAAFFF PENDEEEKKK!! Saya amatiiirrrr!

Review sejujurnya ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf ya, yang chapter 1 itu gue lagi buru buru jadi ancur gitulaaahhh . gomenna.. Gini, jadi sebenernya gue udah ngerancang jauh jauh cerita ini, dan chapter 1 itu bukan chapter 1 yang sebenarnya, terus, pas saya ngetik chapter 1 lagi buru buru mau les dan kepanikan melanda jiwa saya dan… TA-DA! JADILAH FICT GILA DAN ANCUR. Habis itu, saya mau berterimakasih yang udah nge-review yaaa.. makasih senpai-senpai yang udah ngasih tau kekurangan saya… emang, saya kebiasaan kalo nulis maupun sms **GAK PAKE HURUF KAPITAL** jangan ikuti saya! Mau jadi apa Indonesia nanti???!!! Ah gaje,, udah ah langsung ke chapter 2!!!

**L****ove or Secret Mission?!**

**Mori Sakuranba**

**Chapter 2 : Pertemuan**

"hah?! Apaan tuh? Gue kan cuma mau liat orangnya yang mana?!", kata Sakura kesal.

"wah wah, pilih mana, nggak bisa liat Naruto Uzumaki atau ngikutin syarat gue?", balasnya.

Sakura akhirnya menyetujui tentang ujian-aneh-tanpa-tujuan tersebut.

Waktu istirahat tiba. Murid murid exclusive keluar berhamburan dari kelas. Termasuk Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, dan Ino. Mereka menuruni tangga dari lantai 3 menuju lantai bawah. Menyusuri lorong dan melewati aula. Sambil berjalan, Temari memberitahu apa yang harus dilakukan Sakura.

"Lo harus.. nyapa semua penjual kantin!"

"UAPPAA??!! Maksudnya gue harus nyapa abang abang minuman yang genit itu??"

"Yap", jawab Temari singkat.

"Gue juga harus nyapa ibu ibu penjual nasi goreng yang marah marah mulu?"

"Yap"

"Ukh.. dan gue harus nyapa tukang siomay yang gossipnya suka ngupil dan upilnya ditempelin dipiringnya??!!!", Tanya Sakura setengah berteriak.

"SEMUA SAKURA!! S-E-M-U-A!! TANPA TERKECUALI!", jawab Temari marah.

"Kasian yaa Saku-chaaan hihihihi..", Ino tiba tiba muncul dan meledek Sakura.

"Nyeh.. lu kan juga mau liat si Uzumaki itu kaann?? Berarti lo juga harus ikut Sakura!"

"Yes! Kalo sama Ino siihh nggak apa!", gumam Sakura riang.

Mereka sampai di kantin. Ramai . Gila . Temari, Hinata, dan Tenten pergi membeli makanan dan minuman di foodstall sebelah timur. Sementara, Sakura dan Ino melaksanakan misinya menyapa banyak orang yang tidak penting. Sakura dan Ino memulai dari foodstall sebelah utara, paling kiri pojok, penjual siomay-maniak-mengupil.

"Hai", kata Saku dan Ino bersamaan. Spontan penjual itu membalas tersenyum dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"Haaii, Ino-chan!", jawabnya.

"Sialan, gue nggak dianggep", gumam Sakura

Mereka melanjutkan misi mereka sampai di foodstall barat, timur, dan selatan. Sakura sedikit kesal. Pantas saja! Karena, setiap mereka menyapa bersamaan, si penjual selalu berkata :

"HAI INO-CHAN!"

"TIDAAAKK!!! GUE NGGAK KELIATAN APA?!", teriak Sakura di kantin. Mereka baru menyelesaikan misi mereka. Mereka sedang menuju

ke tempat Hinata dkk biasa makan. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah mereka berperang melawan murid murid yang berdesak desakan , sampailah mereka.

"Udah Tem!", kata Sakura semangat.

"WELL-DONE! LU UDAH MENYELESAIKAN MISI YANG MENGANCAM JIWA!", kata Temari lebay.

"Yah, apa kata lu deh. Mana tuh si Naruko?", Tanya SAKURA.

"Naruto! Bukan Naruko!", Hinata setengah berteriak.

"Gomeeennn Hinataa"

Kemudian, Tenten mengajak Sakura ke kantin selatan. Kemudian mereka berhenti di dekat foodstall penjual makanan manis.

"Tuh. Naruto Uzumaki", kata Tenten sambil menunjuk kearah bangku makan. Terlihat seorang anak cowok berambut kuning sedang memakan sotonya. Sesekali menjahili temannya, dan tersenyum.

"Kok kayak beruk sih?", Tanya Ino tiba tiba.

"HEEHH INOOO NGGAK BOLEH GITUU NTAR HINATA MARAH LOOO!!", sahut Tenten. Sementara itu, Sakura masih mengamati gerak gerik Naruto.

"..aneh.."

"Kenapa Sak? Dia jelek yaa?", Tanya Hinata yang sudah menyusul mereka.

"Nggak. Yah lumayan untuk seorang anak kelas VII, tapi masalahnyaa dia pinter nggaaak?"

"Duuh mentang mentang yang pinter deehhh udah yuk! Kita kan disuruh cepet ke kelas, angket kemaren diumumin loh!", kata Tenten.

"Yaudah, capcuus yuukksssss"

Sambil berjalan, mereka masih membicarakan Naruto Uzumaki. Kemudian Sakura bertanya,

"Eh, certain yang lengkap tentang Naruto dong. Gue belom begitu ngerti kemaren"

"Sebenarnya..", Hinata mulai bercerita. "Aku se-bis sama dia setiap pulang sekolah. Yah, dia sama temen temennya laah.. gue juga nggak tau msn atau friendsternya si Naruto… Ta.. Tapi!!! Gue kenal temen deket sekaligus temen sekelasnya koookk… namanya.. Rock Lee. Nah, si Rock Lee ini belom tau kalo gue suka sama Naruto.. dann.."

"Ooohhh Gejimayu ya!! Hahaha dia kan kocak abis tuh!", potong Tenten.

"Tenteeenn jangan motong omongan Hina doongg lagian menurut gue Naruto itu manis kook! Hina, jangan cemburu yaa", kata Ino.

"Nih gue lanjutin, kayaknya gue nggak bakal bisa bersama dia..", kata Hinata lesu.

"Jangan gitu ah!", Hibur Temari.

Setelah itu, mereka sampai di kelas mereka.

"OK kita umumkan! Yang jadi peringkat terHOT adalaah…"

"INO YAMANAKA!!!"

ToBeContinued

Dibutuhkan OC untuk chapter 3!!!!! Tolong yaaa!! Sertakan cirri cirri fisik kalian!! XDDDDDD

THANKS A LOT!** REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

Hyaaa akhirnya gue apdet jugaaa… oke, bagi yang belom dapet jadi oc, sabar yaaa mungkin suatu saat akan saya pakaiii.. atau mungkin tidak sama sekali.. *dipasung* oke, here we go!!!

**Love or Secret Mission?!**

**or Secret Mission?!**

**Mori Sakuranba **

**Chapter 3**

"Eh? Gue apa?! Gue HOT??!!!!!", teriak Ino yang diiringi tawa anak anak exclusive termasuk Sakura, yang gencar gencarnya meledek Ino.

"Memang yaaaa lo ditakdirkan seperti itu! Sabar ya babi malaaanggg", ledek Sakura.

"Gila, dalem banget Sak! Pake nama kebun binatang segalaa", sahut Temari.

"Biarin, hati gue UDAH BEKU DILEDEKIN SATU TAHUNNN!!!", kata Ino. Yang berlalu menuju mejanya dengan anggun, rambutnya berkibar kibar dapat angina entah darimana.

"Okay! Sekarang gue umumkan yang selanjutnyaa!!!", teriak Shiraishi Dilia. Cewek bermata babypink itu sudah sukses 100% memecahkan 8 jendela kelas, 1 vas bung, dan foto formal Tsunade yang berpose ria.

"Yang terintar, HARUNA!!"

"WESSSSSSS", sahut murid murid kagum dan lebay.

"cie Harunaaa yang pinter!", goda Tenten sambil menghampiri Haruna yang sedang memegang buku Dasar Hukum UU Konoha.

"Biasa kok. Hehe", jawabnya cengengesan.

"Lo ngapain?"

"Belajar. 336 jam kurang 38 menit lagi (ngasal) kita kenaikan kelas bukan? Eh! Gawat! Gue belom ngapalin symbol symbol peta! Awas lo! Minggir! Jangan ganggu gueeeee!!!!", kata Haruna yang sangat lebay dan sangat heboh sendiri. Tenten meninggalkan Haruna dengan sweatdropped. Back to Dilia!

"sekarang.. tergarang… TEMARI!"

"Hiiyyyyhhh akyuuuuwhh takyyyuuuttthhhh", muri murid exclusive berbarengan dan dengan mimic sok takut yang berlebihan.

"Ter-calm niku-chan"

"Thanks", jawab Niku pendek.

Dilia mengambil secarik kertas baru, berdehem sebentar. Kemudian melanjutkan aksinya membaca hasil angket.

"Tercantik, INUZUMAKI HELEN!", katanya heboh. Helen hanya cuek. Atau tidak dengar, karena ia sedang mendengarkan iPod.

"Dan sekarang…", Dilia menundukkan wajah. Wajahnya redup. Matanya sayu melambangkan kesedihan. *apasih gueee* Kelas menjadi hening. Tiba tiba Chouji kentut (?)

"Eh.. mmm anoooo maaf gue nggak ngerti tentang melukis lensa dan ngitung focus. Bias ajarin?", Tanya Sakura tiba tiba di selang pembacaan angket. Si maestro fisika mengagguk dan menepuk bangku sebelahnya, menandakan Sakura boleh duduk disitu.

"Terimakasih Sasuke-san"  
"Hn"

Sakura menyodorkan soal pada Sasuke. Sasuke meraihnya, kemudian membacanya dan mengagguk pelan.. LENG GELENG GELENG GELENG GE… ups! Author kelepasan! T_T

"Jadi, focus kan pake s per s' terus bla blabalablablabla", Sasuke menjelaskan. Sakura mengagguk. Okehhh balik ke Dilia!!!!

"Aku akan mengumumkan best couple kelas. Akankah setelah ini meraka akan menjalin cinta rahasia di pojokan kelas yang teduh? Akankah saat mereka sudah dewasa, mereka berdua akan berhadapan dengan lembaga yang sacral yaitu pernikahan?", kata Dilia dramatis.

"Sang maestro cinta, cupid cinta.."

'UDAH CEPETAN! LELET LU!", seru anak anak cowok kesal.

"Oke, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno"

Semuanya melirik 2 couple itu yang sedang belajar. Sakura yang pertama sadar segera minta izin pada Sasuke.

"Maaf, bias dilanjuti nanti? Gue mau ada urusan", izin Sakura. Kemudian ia ke depan kelas dan ngamuk sapai foto Tsunade tiba tiba ada kumisnya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Review, please?


	4. Chapter 4

Makasih atas review review nyaaaa~~~~.

Sebenarnya main pairingnya NaruHina bukan SasuSaku. SasuSaku hanya figuran belaka.. *ditimpuk saku*. Ehm.. oh ya kalau mau ada yang jadi oc.. gomenne sepertinya lowongan itu sudah ditutup. Huehuehue.. dan satu fakta menghebohkan bahwa**, LOVE** **OR SECRET MISSION INI KEJADIAN SEBENARNYAAA!!!!!** Dan kuharap kalian maklum atas kegilaan yang menimpa diriku. Bisa ditebak saya yang mana? Ah sudahlah! Enjoy******

*********************************************************************

**Love or Secret Mission?!**

***************************************************************

Mori Sakuranba

Siang berganti malam, malam berganti siang dan seterusnya . Hari ini matahari bersinar terang secerah wajah Haruno Sakura . Ia mepercepat langkahnya begitu sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, kemudian menyapa guru guru dengan ramah.

"Mulai sekarang aku kelas 3!", katanya ceria. Menggemparkan seluruh koridor kelas 3. ia membaca denah sekolah dan mencari kelasnya, IX-9, kemudian berjalan lurus menapaki corridor yang masih sepi.

**IX-9 (Exclusive)**

"Ah, ini kelasku", gumamnya sambil membuka pintu kayu yang agak macet.

_**SAKURA`S POV**_

"Pagii", sapa gue sambil meletakkan tas di bangku paling depan. Masih baru dikit yang dateng. Hanya Choji, Shino, Kiba dan… ANAK ITU!

"Ino ngapain lo disini?!", gue menghampiri dia sambil menggebrak meja kayu nya.

"Sekolah. Napa lo?"

Sialan. Nyolot abis. Reputasi gue sebagai anak cewek yang dateng pertama dikelas jadi terancam. Gawat. Gawat. Dobel gawat. Biasanya gue yang pertama dateng akan selalu dipuji guru guru . sekarang nggak lagi gara gara orang ini!!!

"Gue tau kok Sak", kata Ino tiba tiba. Membuyarkan lamunan gue.

"Ng?"

"Lo pengen jadi panutan kelas kan? Udah deh gue tau semua. Lo kan rank ke-3 di tes masuk Exclusive.", lanjutnya lagi sambil mengaduk aduk minumannya. Gue cuman tercengang dan tidak membalasnya. Kemudian gue jalan ke bangku gue lalu.. BRUKKK!

Shit.

Gue

Kena

KARMA

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Gue kayaknya bahagia banget deh bisa ngeliat lo kesandung kaki meja! Wahahhhahhahaha!!!", tawa Ino membahana diseluruh kelas.

"Diem lo! Jangan nyebar aib", Sakura membalas. Ya, walaupun Sakura adalah gadis berbudi pekerti yang baik, tapi cerobohnya nggak nahan. Setiap hari bisa dipastikan ia jatuh atau ketumpahan makanan atau apalah itu yang membuat dirinya ditelantarkan oleh dewi fortuna . Akhirnya, selama 30 menit mereka berdebat tentang apakah kaki meja itu atau Sakura yang salah.

#####################################################################

"Aduh, tahun ajaran baru nggak enaknya ya gini ya. Nggak belajar tapi diabsen", Hinata membuka pembicaraan. Tahun ajaran baru, biasanya murid murid tidak belajar. Hanya mencari informasi tentang walikelas, ketuakelas, dan badan badan penting kelas masing masing. Saat ini mereka masih berada di kelas. Duduk melingkar menceritakan liburan lalu. Diluar hujan. Jadi kabur pun susah.

"Tadinya gue mau bolos", sahut TenTen yang daritadi ngebet ingin pulang mau main PS2.

"Ya tapi enaklah, Hinata kan bisa liat si hunny-bunny-Naru-nya itu! Ah, komik ini jelek banget, rugi gua", ledek Sakura yang asyik asyiknya membuang komik "Secret Life of Mori Sakuranba" ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Iya. Gue harus masuk untuk mengobati rasa kangen sama dia.", gumam Hinata.

"Cieee yang kenjen ama Narutooo!!!", canda Temari . Wajah Hyuuga bermata lavender itu merah semerah lahar gunung merapi.

"Gue punya ide bagus!!", teriak Ino lebay. Membuat isi kelas jantungan, stroke, kegilaan mendadak dan kesarapan permanent.

"Kita ambil foto Naru diem diem yuk!", lanjutnya.

"UAPPAAA???!!!"

_**HINATA`S POV**_

Ini nggak mungkin terjadi! Ino gila, sumprit gue malu banget! Gue nggak mauuu!!! Gue takut dia illfeel . Tuhan tolong aku!

"Ayo Hinata", ajak Temari membuyarkan lamunan gue.

"Nggak ah. G-gue nggak ikut. Tenten! Ayo temenin gue!", ajak gue sambil menrik tangan Tenten dengan paksa. Membuat dia meringis kesakitan. Tapi bodo amat lah. Tangan tangannya dia juga. Mau luka kek mau putus kek bukan urusan gue. Yang darurat dibanding tangannya itu perasaan gue!!! Temari hanya mangangkat bahu dan melangkah menjauhi gue. Ah, moga moga mereka nggak ngelakuin hal hal aneh. Amin. Gue hanya bisa ngeliat Saku-chan, Ino-chan, dan Temari-chan dari belakang.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Sakura, Ino, dan Temari berlari menyusuri tangga , kemudian berjalan menuju corridor berlantai putih yang agak ramai ditempati baik siswa siswi maupun guru guru.

"Gue yakin, dia pasti di kantin!", kata Temari sambil berlari menenteng hp nokia express musicnya. Sakura dan Ino mengagguk menytujui perkataan Temari. Sampainya, mereka mencari cari Naruto. Dan ketemu..

"Itu dia! Yamanaka! Ayo poto dia!", perintah Sakura.

"K-kok gueee??"

"Harus! Kan lo yang ngidein!", balas Temari. Ino merasa menyesal mengeluarkan idenya itu. Sakura an Temari menyebar. Ino melaksanakan misi single bodoh nya sendirian.

Sendirian.

Sakura tersenyum saat ia melihat Ino mulai bersungguh sungguh melaksanakan task nya dengan khidmat dan indah. Ino berpura pura membeli batagor. Sama seperti Naruto. Sakura kembali membeli minuman. saat gadis berambut pink muda itu berbalik tiba tiba..

"INOOO WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!!", Sakura berteriak panic.

Minuman yang baru dibelinya nyaris tumpah. Temari yang baru menyadari insiden itu membelalakkan matanya. Ia menghampiri Ino dan memukul pelan punggungnya.

"Baka!! Baka baka! Lo mikir nggak sih?! Katanya moto diem diem, kok lo motion dia PAS DIDEPAN WAJAHNYA DAN DIA SADAR?! Get real, Yamanaka-ojosama!", sambar Temari menekankan kata 'pas didepan wajahnya dan dia sadar' dengan nada menyindir. Ino hanya menatap Temari dengan wajah bingung sekaligus heran. Sakura hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan teman sebangkunya yang berambut pirang itu. Ia melihat sendiri kejadian memalukan tadi. Ino mengarahkan handphone expressmusic Temari di depan Naruto sejarak 1 meter dan Naruto sadar.

"Biar gue yang menangani ini!", kata Temari yang bergegas menuju tempat Naruto dan teman temannya. Sakura dan Ino beranjak mengikuti Temari yang berjalan terlalu cepat dan nyaris menghilang ditengah kerumunan murid murid yang sedang jajan.

"Ino, tetep disini! Sakura ikut gua!"

"Oke", jawab Sakura pendek. Mengikuti komando dari ketua dadakannya.

"Ino tuh bego banget sih! Dibilang jangan ketauan malah pas didepan orangnya. Bego", kata Temari tiba tiba dikerumunan anak sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Emang kapan lo bilang jangan ampe ketauan?", sahut Sakura dengan nada mengejek. Temari sedikit tertawa,

"Ya enggak sih, tapi kan gua ngarah ke situ"

"Dasar nggak mau ngalah", gumam Sakura.

Mereka sampai di tempat duduk. Di sana terdapat sang korban alias Uzumaki Naruto atau di-inisialkan UN. Si UN sedang asyik asyik-nya makan tidak menyadari marabahaya yang akan merenggut nyawanya. 2 gadis senpai kelas 3 yang amatir.

"Sak, tutupin gue", sekali lagi, Temari memberikan komando yang membuat Sakura bingung setengah mati. Sakura membelakangi si target UN.

Ckreeekk

Dapet.

"Yay! Kita dapet, Tem!", teriak Sakura membahana.

"Yah, tapi hasilnya gini.", sahutnya sambil memperlihatkan foto yang baru dijepretnya. Sosok Naruto sedang makan dan lagi MONYONG.

"Hinata bakal nggak suka ini. Gue yakin. Tapi lebih baik kita kasih tau Ino dulu!", kata Sakura seraya mengembalikan hp Temari.

"Hah?! Fotonya ulang lagi?!", lagi lagi si Yamanka muda itu berteriak sangat kencang.

"Ya, karna yang tadi jeleeek ayo ke kelasnya! Target udah balik tuh!", kata Sakura sambil menunjuk UN.

Setelah bersusah payah melawan desakan murid murid, mereka akhirnya berhasil juga. Mereka melewati corridor kelas 8 dan berhenti di depan kelas VIII-4.

"Ino, lo yang foto!", desak Temari.

"Ok", jawab si Ino pasrah.

Sakura dan Temari bersembunyi di belakang tiang saat Ino mulai melakukan misinya.

"Gue liat dia makan ama temennya niihh~~", lapor Ino.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Agen 008!! Kayaknya sang target tau kalo kita mau fotoin dia!", kata Ino dengan toanya.

_Hah?! Agen 008?? Apaan tuh? Gue bukan agen agenan kayak gitu!!_, batin mereka berdua.

KRIIINNGGG

Terlambat. Bel sudah berbunyi. Tapi itu malah bagus. UN akan keluar kelas untuk membuang makanan dan saat itulah Yamanaka menjepretnya! Ya! Ide bagus!!!

"Agen 008~~ kok dia nggak keluar keluar ya? Udah 5 menit nih.. Kurenai sensei bakal marah"

"Yaudah kita cabut!"

Baru saja Ino membalikkan badan, si tersangka atau korban atau target alias UN, keluar dari kelas membuang sampah.

"AAAA ITU DIAAAA BAKA INO!!", teriak Sakura.

"Udah nggak ada waktu! Ayo balik!"

Dan akhirnya, mereka menghabiskan waktu banyak yang gila tanpa makan dengan hasil kosong….

**TU BI KONTINYUT**

_Review, please???_


	5. Chapter 5

Hyaaa yang review dikiit~~ayo dong revieeeww…

Warning : oc

**Love or Secret Mission?!**

**Mori Sakuranba**

CHAPTER 5

Seminggu pun berlalu. Ulang tahun kemerdekaan Konoha sebentar lagi datang. Namun, murid murid harus tetap mengerjakan tugas wajibnya itu. Ya, belajar. Mungkin murid murid merasa bosan, mengapa harus belajar? Tapi tidak untuk anak Exclusive. Karena mereka mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk merayakan hari kemerdekaan dengan hura hura di kelas .

"Please ya bu~ lagian ada lomba madding kelas. Mading kelas kami masih kosong buu", mohon Inuzumaki Helen dengan irama manja . Mata baby blue nya berbinar disertai dengan wajah innocent.

"Ha-ah, baiklah. Lagipula kalian kan Exclusive. Sudah pintar. Baik, ibu tinggal dulu. Selamat siang.", sapa Anko-sensei sambil melambaikan tangan. Dipeluknya buku ips terpadu kelas IX SMP. Ia menghilang di ambang pintu. Setelah kepergian Anko, muri murid Exclusive tertawa geli. Ada beberapa yangberterimakasih pada Inuzumaki Helen. Ada beberapa juga yang langsung main handphone.

"Hihi guru sangar gitu gampang banget dikibulin!", kekeh Ino. Sakura hanya bisa menyikut Ino diiringi tawanya yang nyaring.

"Helen-san nggak ngibul kali, kita kan emang mau beneran bikin mading. "

JDERRRR

(sfx : lagu mencekam )

JRENG JRENG JREEENNGG

Pintu kayu bercat putih yang agak macet itu terbuka lebar. Seorang gadis mini yang dari luar terlihat seperti gadis cabe rawit tapi ternyata oh-my-god suaranya toa masuk kedalam kelas. Ia menuju depan kelas dengan langkah tegas, walaupun agak keberatan karena ia memegang karton. Semua murid tetap mendelik pada urusan masing masing. Hanya beberapa orang yang melihat gadis itu, Dilia Shiraishi berdiri tegap di depan kelas dengan tatapan lurus.

"ROCK-ON, EXCLUSIVE!!!!!", teriaknya lantang.

Semua anak melihat kearah gadis berbehel itu dengan tatapan cengo dan gaje. Ada beberapa yang menjadi patung. Gadis itu jadi salting dan agak gugup.

"Eh mmm… ummm maksud guee k-kita ha-harus menang dalam semua pertandingan okok?!", ujarnya diiringi tawa garing. Murid murid hanya mengangguk nggak niat. Kemudian, di menit menit berikutnya, Dilia membakar semangat anak anak Exclusive untuk memenangkan pertandingan. Layaknya Bung Tomo yang menyemangati arek arek surobuoyo lewat radionya di jalan mawar. Meski tegas namun kelembutannya tetap terasa.

Akibat semangat Dilia yang berkoar koar, semangat keperjuangan sudah mengalir di setiap tetes merahnya darah, bersatu dengan putih tulang, bersatu dengan urat nadi yang mengikat kehiduoan, dan bersatu disetiap denyut jantung, maka, anak exclusive mengepalkan tangan diatas dan berteriak berlandaskan dengan keperjuangan melawan kelas lain,

"UWOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"HEY DIAM EXCLUSIVE!", tegur guru yang mengajar dikelas sebelah. Exclusive hanya sweatdropped.

Semua murid siap di tempatnya masing masing. Ada yang menggambar, melukis, menculik kepala sekolah, mencuri jemuran.. hei tunggu, ini bukan acara penghancuran sekolah!!

Intinya, mereka bekerja giat dan kompak.

Sakura menggambari madding. Dipoleskannya krayon pada karton raksasa berwarna putih itu.

"Tadi thanks ya", kata Sakura membuka pembicaraan. Helen menoleh. Sakura tidak balik menoleh. Ia tetap melanjutkan menggambar orang seperti telur busuk itu.

"Lo udah ngusir Anko"

Helen mengangguk menandai bahwa ia mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sakura.

"Iya, itu kan buat kelas kita juga", katanya diiringi tawa.

Sementara itu, di bangku no.2 paling pojok berkumpul beberapa anak disitu. Untuk mencari sumber sumber madding. Disana terdapat Hinata, Tenten, Haruna, Niku, dan beberapa anak lainnya.

"Jadi lo gambar seikereinya ada lidi lidinya gitu, jangan lupa mereka pake kain goni", ujar Haruna pada 1 cewek, Aika Kitahara.

"Ok, thanks ya Haruna!", ujarnya sambil berlari menuju Ino. Ino dan Aika memng mendapatkan bagian menggambar seikerei.

"Har, kalo ini gimana?", Tanya seorang cowok sambil menyodorkan kertas. Haruna membacanya.

"Hinata, tolong cariin tentang D~DAY!!", perintah Haruna. Hinata segera mengutak atik hp nya kemudian mengaktfkan GPRS nya lagi.

**

"Kiri kiri! Kanan ah! Agak kebawah dikit.. kebawahan kebawahan!! Yak dikit lagi.. yak!!", ujar Temari.

"Haaa capek juga ya.. padahal cuman masang foto hokage ke 2 aja", ujar GaarAufa sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Yaaa tapi paling parah gue. Kayak tukang parker", jawab Temari

"Idiiihh jelek banget gambarnyaaa~~", ledek Kosuke pada Sakura, Sakura hanya bisa manyun kemudian menyumpal krayon ke mulut Kosuke.

"Hey kita istirahat yuk!", kata seorang diambang pintu. Inuzumaki Helen dan Niku. Dua orang yang suka ngilang tiba tiba. mereka agak keberatan menggendong kardus besar.

"Kita makan bareng yuk!", ujar Niku. Memang, tak terasa sudah 3 jam mereka bekerja.

40 meja digabungkan menjadi 1 ditengah tengah kelas. Helen membagikan burger dan mineral water untuk mereka semua.

"Makasih ya makan makannyaa", kata Tenten.

"Udahlah, sante aja. Inikan lagi party.", lanjut Helen.

Mereka makan makan. Saling bercanda satu sama lain.

"Eh by the way, gimana nasib Tsunade ya?", gumam Sakura.

"IIIHH TAU NGGAK DIA ITU MARAH MARAH AMA KELAS 8 BARU GARA GARA NGELIAT FOTO BERKUMIS!!!", sambar Dilia.

"Iya! Kabarnya, anak kelas 8 itu dituduh ama Tsunade.. ckckck gue sih udah liat, fotonya dikasih kumis pak raden pake spidol", ujar Niku yang tiba tiba nimbrung.

"Siapa ya pelakunya? Hmm", pikir Dilia. Sakura hanya betampang innocent , lalu menjawab,

"Iya juga ya.. hmm gue juga bingung"

_Padahal, itu gue!!_ Batin Sakura.

**tubikontinyued**

hyaaaa aneh banget, kalian semua review yaaaa eh ya, aku mau nanya:

gimana caranya supaya semua orang bisa ngereview fic ku? Maksutku nggak Cuma author aja gitu

emang kalo bikin fic harus pake disclaimer ya? Hahaha

docx itu apa?

segitu aja . oh ya, fic ini emng asli, tapi yang lebay lebay kayak tukang nasi goring maniak itu nggak kok, peace.. walaupun begitu, kelas exclusive itu beneran ada.

Pokoknya review yaa!!!

**OC DISINI WAJIB REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 : WAAH!

Aih, terima kasih yaa atas reviewnya. Aku seneng banget. Hehehe… iya, jadi emang Sakura yang nyoret foto Tsunade ampe kayak kumis pak raden~. Dan.. ehm untuk Panda-san, gomen yaaa si Harurun udah jadi pacar Gaara. Tapi kamu masih bisa jadi temen deket Gaara kok (tapi jadi antagonis ya!) . duh sumpah cerita ini ancur dan gaje bangeeeetttssss.. tapi kalian harus Review ya *disate massa*. miyu-san benar. Misinya emang moto Naru, tapi masih banyak misi yang lain.. tunggulah!!! *ditabok*

Dan, AH YA!!! Satu peringatan lagi, **JANGAN MEMANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN `MOMO`. **Karna, namanya sama kayak Momo Hinamori! Hiiiyyy gue benci bangeet ama dia! Kagak cocok jadi pacar Hitsugaya tauuukk cuih!!!

(oke makin gaje)

Disclaimer : punya gue *ditebang*

**WARNING : OC, OOC**

**Love or Secret Mission?!**

**Mori Sakuranba**

**/**

**Momochi Sakuraba**

_**SAKURA`S POV**_

"Selamat datang di pesta HUT Konoha! Pagi Sakura!", sapa Ino sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan wajah berseri seri. Membuat gue muak di pagi hari. Gue tetep jalan ke bangku. Nggak meduliin Ino didepan kelas. Gue yang lagi khidmatnya bersihin laci terganggu gara gara ada yang nepuk pundak. Fyuuhh~ untung dia kagak nepuk jidat gua!

"Hai Haruno, kau ikut lomba apa?", Tanya Aika Kitahara dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya. Kenapa hari ini orang pada senyam senyum sih???!!!

"Nggak", jawab gue pendek. "Tapi manggilnya Sakura aja ya, nggak enak dengernya", gue ngelanjut sambil ngeliatin dia yang masih senyam senyuma aja. Kenapa?! Ada monyet di jidat gua?!

"Oh..", gumamnya sambil garuk garuk kepala.

"Kupiikiir.. kita .. bisa…"

"Membuat rencana", sambung Ino tiba tiba. Ok, cukup bikin gue sport jantung. Lagian si Aika ngomongnya lebay amat, ya sih dia anggota baru exclusive tapi kan nggak gitu gitu amet sampe pake nama keluarga. Kerajinan. Ah mungkin aja dia takut ama senior kali yaa?? Hahahaa

"Gue juga pengen ikut. Tapi penuh sih..", ujar Ino.

"Sabar ya Ino", balas Hinata yang muncul tiba tiba dengan misterius. Bikin gua merinding disco. Sepertinya, semua tersenyum dengan bahagia. Yah, mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari istimewa, HUT Konoha. Oke, aku juga harus senyum! Aku harus berjuang agar Sasuke berpaling padaku! Ehhh eeeeehhh???!!! Kok giniiii~ kok gue jadi ngomong aku-kamu? Dan sejak kapan gue mau deketin Saskay?! Cuih Pret!!!!!

--

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhh panaaas yaaaa", ujar TenTen lebay dengan kata yang dipanjang panjangin.

"Emang. Eh tuh liat, kelas kita mau tanding tarik tambang!", ujar Temari sambil membawa teropong. Maklumlah, dia kan nonton dari atas, jadi bawa teropong atau dia pengen sok sok an di match gituu. Tarik tambang? Apa menariknya sih?

"Yah, tempatnya penuh nih. Kita cari tempat yang rindang yuuk", ajak Hinata. Kita semua setuju dan ngibrit kesana dengan riang genbira lalala.

--

"Satu, dua, tiga, PRRRIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSS", bunyi tiupan peluit dari sang wasit lebay membuat kelompok kelompok saring tarik menarik tali. Beberapa ada yang tepuk tangan dan menyoraki nama kelas masing masing. Dilia Shiraishi, sebagai penarik tambang barisan paling pertama mengerahkan semua kekuatannya untuk membawa nama baik exclusive. Begitu juga dengan anak anak lain dibelakangnya. Aika yang berada dibarisan tengah, menahan juga tak kalah hebatnya.

"EXCLUSIVE! EXCLUSIVE!", teriak Temari dan TenTen lebaaayyyy. Gue dan Ino kepanasan . gue noleh kebelakang dan melihat kelas super dingin karena ac. Menggoda iman. Karma gue dan Ino lemah iman kita masuk aja kekelas itu. Kagak peduli kelas siapa.

--

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Ino? Sakura?"

"Napa Tem?", Tanya Hinata yang sedang asyik asyiknya nonton pertadingan tarik tambang babak kedua. Babak kedua sudah dimenangkan oleh exclusive!

"Saku Ino ilang! Gue cari dulu..", balasnya panic.

"Eh tapi sekarang kita kan mau liat Helen lomba balap karung. Sebenernya saying juga sih dia nggak ikut tarik tambang, tenaganya kan ampuuun deeehhh", sahut Hinata sambil menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya itu dengan mimic `sumpeh lo?`

"Aihh Helen juara 1!!!", kata kata Tenten membuat Hinata panic.

"Hah?! Mana ?! aduuuhh nggak bisa di replay kali ya?"

"Hinata, ini bukan game, lagian keren banget menangnya!!!!! Helen nyusruk dari pertengahan jalan ampe finish!!! Keren kan!!", semangat Tenten berkoar koar.

"Iya iya!! Kereeeennn~~ emang tau, akhir akhir ini keseimbangannya diketahui sangat buruk. Udah ah, gue mau liat lomba nangkep belut. Si Kosuke ama GaarAufa tuh!! "

--

"ASTAGHFIRULLAAAAAHHH", teriak Temari lebay.

"Ino! Sakura!", panggilnya pada 2 orang nggak waras yang sedang asyik ngegossip di kelas orang.

"Eh! Ayuk ngobrol bareng! Dingin loh", ajak Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Temari yang sudah naik darah asal masuk aja ke kelas orang.

"Eh bego! Lo tau nggak ini kelas siapa?!", Tanya Temari dengan nada super marah. Kalo bikin dia marah, dunia hancur!!!

"Kelas VIII-4", jawab Sakura pendek dan tenang.

"Artinya?", Tanya Temari dengan nada menyindir dan sok tenang. Padahal jelas banget dia lagi marah. Mukanya aja merah!!

"Ada UN", jawab Ino polos

"Tapi dia nggak ada tuh", lanjutnya.

Sontak, tiba tiba ada cowok ganteng --????-yang bangkit dari tidurnya dilantai. Ia dating menuju meja tempat Ino dkk berkumpul untuk mengambil tas.

"Upss", kata Sakura dengan ada keceplosan.

"Gua bilang apa?! Tuh si UN?!", Temari marah sambil membelalakkan matanya.

TAMAT RIWAYAT KITA???!!!

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!!!!!", teriak mereka berdua memeca keheningan kelas.

**Tubikontinyu**

Chapter ini gaje. Maaf, yang oc belom muncul, tapoi nanti pasti ada kok!! Hehehehe, **review **yaaaaaa???


End file.
